Shelving systems comprising a plurality of flat shelves supported by several post members are known in the art. Such systems are often made of metal and are adjustable to vary shelf heights. Individual shelves can be secured to the posts at varying heights to accommodate and support items of various sizes, thus enabling great flexibility as product designs and storage requirements change. An adjustable shelving system has been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,424,111 and 3,523,508.
Vertical partitions or fences that extend from one corner post to another corner post on the perimeter of the wire shelf are also known in the art. Such fences are used to prevent the items supported on the shelf from rolling or otherwise falling off the shelf. There are various methods of installing these fences on the shelf assembly. One method is the use of nuts and screws. Another method is the use of bifurcated or split ends on the fence adapted to slip partially around the corner posts of the shelf assembly.
Vertical partitions may also be used to divide an individual shelf into two or more compartments or sections. Such a partition would be used if it is desired to segregate different types of items stored on a shelf. Partitioning a shelf may be required when several different types of items are stored on the same shelf and it is necessary to keep them segregated for inventory or handling purposes. Partitions that extend across the interior of the shelf from one side to the other side to divide the shelf into sections and are attached to the perimeter of the shelf are known in the art. As with the perimeter fence, one method of attaching the partition to the shelf perimeter is by means of a bifurcated or split end that slips over the member or frame that forms the shelf perimeter.
The use of vertical fences or partitions that extend from one corner post to another corner post or that extend across the entire width or length of the shelf from one side to the other side have several limitations. One limitation, for example, is that since shelves come in several different dimensions, fences and partitions of several different sizes are needed to accommodate different sized shelves. Another limitation of the fences and partitions known in the art is that because they are designed to attach to the corner posts or the shelf's perimeter, they extend accross or along the entire width or length of the shelf. Often, it is desired to fence or partition a section of a shelf that is less than the entire length or width. This cannot be done with the fences and partitions known in the art.
Another limitation is that the fences and partitions known in the art cannot be used interchangeably. That is, a fence designed to attach to the corner posts cannot be used as a partition because the fence cannot be attached to the perimeter of the shelf, and vice-versa.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a member that can be used interchangeably as a fence or partition on shelves of various sizes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fence or partition that can be easily installed by hand.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fence or partition that can be easily installed at different locations on a shelf to provide flexibility in designing a shelf storage system to accommodate products of different sizes and shapes and to meet different storage requirements.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fence or partition that is economical and efficient to manufacture and can be securely connected to a shelf so that it will not be inadvertently pried loose.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, a rectangular shaped frame formed from an elongated metal rod is provided. At least three posts are attached to the frame perpendicular to the length of the frame. At least two of the posts extend downwardly below the frame for insertion into a pair of step clips. The step clips are shaped so that they can be easily slipped over a portion of the shelf to securely hold the fence in place. The downwardly extending posts fit through a pair of holes in the step clips and a push nut is secured to the bottom of each post to hold the posts in the step clips.